zamonienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gaunab Aglan Azidahaka Beng Elel Atua der Neunundneunzigste
Gaunab Aglan Azidahaka Beng Elel Atua der Neunundneunzigste oder auch Gaunab der Letzte war, wie sein Titel schon sagt, der letzte Gaunab vor der Roten Prophezeiung, aber ungewollt auch der letzte Gaunab überhaupt. Gaunab der Letzte war der hässlichste, böseste und wahnsinnigste König, der je über Untenwelt regiert hat. Kleiner als er war kein Gaunab vor ihm, auch nicht so verkrümmt, verwachsen und missgestaltet. Gaunab der Letzte war böse, falsch, grausam, brutal und dumm, aber er hatte immer noch die enormen Kräfte der Gaunabs und er hörte die Stimmen all seiner 98 Ahnen, die zu ihm sprachen. Sie warnten ihn vor Intrigen, Hinterhalten oder, was häufiger vorkam, sie gaben ihm Befehle. Wenn sie das taten, führte das zu den unberechenbaren Ausbrüchen des Königs, die meistens tödlich für jemandem in seinem Umfeld endeten. Sobald er urplötzlich in eine jener schwarzen Stimmungen kippte, konnte er über jeden herfallen und ihn buchstäblich in Stücke reißen. Das einzige Zeichen war eine plötzliche Stille und starre Einkehr des Königs, wenn er den Stimmen seiner Vorfahren lauschte, die ihn zuverlässig vor jeder realen oder eingebildeten Bedrohung schützten, selbst wenn es eine noch so ausgeklügelte Intrige war. , Friftars Geschichte, S. 438. Wegen dieses Charakters und seines Wahnsinns hielt Gaunab der Letzte Hässlichkeit für Schönheit, Grausamkeit für Kunst, Hass für Liebe und Schmerz für Freude. Sein kranker Verstand verwechselte so viel, dass er Rechts mit Links tauschte, ebenso Oben mit Unten, Gut mit Schlecht, Hinten mit Vorne, und er verdrehte sogar die Silben in seinen Wörtern. , Gaunab der Letzte, S. 436f. Seine unverständlichen Reden führten zu einer schlechten Verständigung mit seinen Untergebenen und schließlich sogar zum Ende seiner ganzen Armee und zu seinem eigenen Tod. Kindheit und Regentschaft Schon in jungen Jahren zeigte sich, dass der zukünftige König fast nur unverständliche Worte von sich gab. Nur eine Person konnte das, was Gaunab der Letzte sprach, verstehen und übersetzen. Friftar. Friftar, aus einer einflussreichen Diplomatenfamilie stammend, wurde dem jungen König früh als Spielgefährte zur Seite gestellt. Die beiden entwickelten ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis voneinander, das fast einer Symbiose gleichkam. Für Friftar bot sich die Möglichkeit, an der Macht teilzuhaben, doch für Gaunab den Letzten war die Beziehung noch wichtiger. Er brauchte Friftar, um sich im Leben zurechtfinden zu können, sogar um sich seinen Untertanen gegenüber verständlich zu machen. Man hatte außerdem schnell bemerkt, dass Friftars Anwesenheit auf den noch jungen König eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Also machte man ihn zu seinem ständigen Begleiter und Leibdiener. , Der Zerrspiegel, S. 440. Während seiner Regentschaft hatte Gaunab der Letzte nie das Bestreben, Eroberungen zu machen oder Untenwelt, Hel oder überhaupt nur seinen Thron zu verlassen. Seine liebste Beschäftigung war es, im Theater der Schönen Tode in seiner Loge zu sitzen und dem Sterben und Töten zuzusehen. Er ergötzte sich am Leid der Gefangenen und überließ das Kämpfen und Erobern anderen. Gaunab der Letzte ernährte sich höchst ungesund, bewegte sich kaum und auch sein verwachsener Brustkorb, sein Kleinwuchs und sein gesamtes Äußeres halfen ihm nicht, ein unbeschwertes Leben zu führen, denn all das führte zu einem Vorfall, der den König fast das Leben kosten sollte. , Medizinische Diplomatie, S. 441. Friftar thumb|270px|FriftarAls Gaunabs Krücke funktionierte Friftar jahrelang, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Er übersetzte alles, was der König sprach, und gab ihm das Gefühl, ein besseres Wesen zu sein. Friftar formulierte die Worte neu, um sie klüger erscheinen zu lassen, beantwortete Fragen, als wüsste Gaunab schon die Antwort und machte den König in dessen Augen schöner, als er war. Alle von dessen irren Einfällen, Stimmungsschwankungen und wahnsinnigen Anfällen ließ Friftar über sich ergehen und besänftigte, wenn möglich, den König. , Der Zerrspiegel, S. 439f. Diese jahrzehntelangen Demütigungen sollten sich bezahlt machen. Als Gaunab der Letzte aufgrund seiner Beschwerden in einer Ratssitzung keine Luft mehr bekam, nutzte Friftar die Gunst der Stunde. Er rettete Gaunab das Leben und zeigte die Unfähigkeit der Ärzte auf. Diese wurden unter seine Kontrolle gestellt. , Medizinische Diplomatie, S. 441f. Friftar eignete sich immer mehr Macht an, unter anderem durch die Ausbesserung und Wiedereröffnung des Theaters der Schönen Tode. Gaunab der Letzte bemerkte nicht, wie Friftar seine Macht ausbaute, und nicht einmal seine Ahnen konnten ihn vor den Intrigen Friftars warnen - obwohl dieser plante, Gaunab und den ganzen Adel von Hel zu ermorden und eine Herrschaft der Vernunft zu errichten statt der jahrhundertelangen Herrschaft des Wahnsinns durch die Gaunabs, deren letzter Vertreter Gaunab der Neunundneunzigste war. , Medizinische Diplomatie, S. 442ff. General Ticktack und die Schlacht von Hel thumb|270px|Ticktacks HandWährend einer Inszenierung im Theater der Schönen betraten urplötzlich Maschinenwesen die Arena, töteten einige Söldner und bedrohten das Publikum und selbst den König. Es waren die Kupfernen Kerle unter der Führung ihres Generals. Als letzter betrat General Ticktack selbst das Theater und eröffnete Gaunab, dass er ihm dienen wolle. , Ein eindrucksvoller Auftritt, S. 465ff. Gaunab war völlig begeistert von diesem metallenen Krieger ohne Herz und wollte ihn in einem Anfall der Begeisterung zum Anführer seiner Streitkräfte machen. Nur Friftar konnte diesen Einfall umlenken, sodass die Kupfernen Kerle als Gaunabs persönliche Leibgarde und als zusätzliche Attraktion des Theaters dienten. , Der Krieger und der König, S. 467ff. General Ticktack jedoch bekam einen eigenen Turm und weitreichende Freiheiten, die er nutzte, um seine Macht und buchstäblich sich selbst zu vergrößern. Denn auch General Ticktack plante, Gaunab zu töten, doch ebenso auch die Untertanen und ganz Hel zu vernichten. , Ticktack wächst, S. 471, 474. Achtung Spoilergefahr! Nachdem die Ernte aus der Fallenstadt Wolperting eingeholt war, wurde die Lage für Gaunab den Letzten immer schlechter. Als die Wolpertinger, dank Rumo, ausbrachen und der Kampf im Theater der Schönen Tode begann, rettete Friftar Gaunab und brachte ihn in ein sicheres Versteck. , Sturm, S. 601f; Die Zelle, S. 608f. Nach dem Tod von General Ticktack und dem Auszug der Wolpertinger aus Untenwelt ließ Friftar die Vrahok-Armee rüsten und überzeugte Gaunab den Letzten davon, dass er der Gaunab war, der die Rote Prophezeiung erfüllen würde. Gaunab, begeistert davon, begab sich auf die Jagd nach den Wolpertingern. , S. 662ff; Der Herrscher der Vrahoks, S. 670f. Da Friftar dies nur getan hatte, um den König aus dem Weg zu schaffen und seine Position während der Abwesenheit Gaunabs zu stärken, hatte er auch die Generäle angewiesen, wie sie vorgehen sollten, bis sie die Wolpertinger eingeholt haben würden. Danach sollte Gaunab selbst den Befehl übernehmen. Gaunab der Letzte war anfangs überwältigt von dem Gefühl der Macht, als er auf dem Rücken des größten Vrahoks durch Untenwelt ritt. Doch er merkte schon früh auf dieser Reise, wie wenig er ohne Friftar zurecht kam. Er fühlte sich einsam und bekam unbändige Angst. , Das Reich der Gaunabs, S. 671; Vrahoks Rast, S. 675. Sein immer unruhiges Nervensystem befand sich in relativer Ruhe, als die Armee die Wolpertinger am Ölsee einholte. Nun wurden von Gaunab dem Letzten die entscheidenden Befehle erwartet, wie man vorgehen sollte. Was in Friftars Absicht lag, war, dass niemand Gaunab verstehen konnte. Der gesamte Adel und die meisten Generäle Hels warteten auf der Plattform vor Gaunabs Zelt auf seinen Befehl, der wie folgt lautete: "Ich schewün, dass die Hoksvrah die Gertinperwol fortso fengreian und tennichver!" Niemand verstand diese Anordnung und ein General wagte dies dem König ins Gesicht zu sagen. , Das große Missverständnis, S. 679ff. Gaunab der Letzte wurde still und seine Ahnen sprachen zu ihm. Als er wieder aus seiner Trance erwachte, hatte er bereits dem General die Kehle aufgerissen. Der Geruch des Blutes brach den alchimistischen Bann, unter dem der Vrahok stand, und selbiger roch nur noch das Blut. Er begann mit seinem Rüssel alle Hellinge auf der Platform aufzusaugen. Gaunab floh zwar auf seinen Thron und befestigte seinen Gurt, doch auch das schützte ihn nicht vor dem rasenden Vrahok. , Das große Missverständnis, S. 681-684. Gaunab Aglan Azidahaka Beng Elel Atua der Neunundneunzigste starb in den Verdauungsorganen des größten aller Vrahoks und mit ihm endete auch die moralisch verkommene, körperlich missgestaltete und geistig zerrüttete Dynastie der Gaunabs. Weiteres *Gaunab wird auch als individuelle Geisteskrankheit genannt, welche sich in Gaunab dem Letzten wohl in ihrer extremsten Form manifestierte. *Das Bild, welches Gaunab Aglan Azidahaka Beng Elel Atua den Neunundneunzigsten zeigt, ist von dem Gemälde "Eine groteske alte Frau" von Quentin Massys inspiriert. So ähneln sich Kopfschmuck, Kleidung und Haltung, jedoch hält Gaunab einen Becher in der Hand, hat eine längere Nase , spitzere Ohren und ein breites Grinsen, wobei er viele kleine spitze Zähne offenbart. Quellenangaben en:Gornab the Ninety-Ninth Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Untenwelt Kategorie:Hellinge Kategorie:Seiten mit Spoiler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Bösewichte